XY048: Bonnie for the Defense!
is the 49th and final episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis While walking by herself, Bonnie comes across a group of children who are protecting an injured Lapras from intruders while it rests up before returning to the sea. Bonnie soon joins them in protecting Lapras from Team Rocket. Episode Plot The heroes come out of the Pokémon Center, fresh for training. Ash goes to train for his Gym match, Serena practices for the Performance, Clemont goes to make a new invention, while Bonnie goes to check a nearby forest. As Bonnie travels, she encounters three children, dressed in silly clothes. They bar her way into their domain, for she wants to disobey the Lapras Defense Corps. Bonnie sees there must be a Lapras nearby, making the children shocked she is so sharp. The children are Heidi, Jay and Kye, so Bonnie introduces herself and Dedenne to them. The children are surprised Bonnie has a Pokémon. Heidi nuzzles Dedenne, who electrocutes her. She stands up, claiming she is a grown-up to have endured that. A cry is heard, so Kye, Heidi and Jay go to show Bonnie a secret place. They come to a lake, where they wear swimsuits and dive in. Bonnie wonders where is Lapras, so Heidi shows Lapras comes on the surface, as Bonnie thinks the lake is its home. However, Heidi tells them she, Jay and Kye were traveling through the forest after a heavy rain. They encountered Lapras and promised to heal its injured limb. After playing Lapras for a while, Bonnie wonders why are they keeping Lapras a secret. The children tell her the fact Lapras was injured means the Pokémon thieves are after it. They ask Bonnie not to tell anyone, for they think all grown-ups are liars. Later, Ash, Clemont and Serena come to the Pokémon Center, for it is raining. Clemont sees Bonnie has not come back yet, so Serena hopes she took shelter from the rain. The children, along with Lapras, hide in a Secret Base. Heidi asks Jay for food, who hesitates. Hina forces the chocolate out of him and shares it with everyone. Later, the children come out, but hear Lapras, who is sad. They touch it and feel Lapras is becoming hot. Bonnie invites her friends, Ash, Serena and Clemont, who examine it. They think Lapras should be brought to Nurse Joy, but Heidi, Jay and Kye disagree, for grown-ups must not be trusted. They explain they found an abandoned Eevee at the nursing school, but their teacher found out and took Eevee away. Ash replies would they want to leave Lapras to die. The children cry about that, though Serena explains they are worried about Lapras. They agree to call Joy to heal Lapras. As Team Rocket goes to decide who should eat the croissant, Inkay comes out and eats it, displeasing them. They hide, as they hear the twerp calling Nurse Joy, for Lapras is injured. Later, Joy heals Lapras' wound. The children admire Joy, thanking her for healing Lapras. Joy replies she should thank them, for they treated it until she came. Joy also reports their teacher came and found Eevee's owner. Team Rocket observes and plan on getting the Lapras. Lapras is still sad, so Clemont sees it came from the sea and it is where Lapras wants to return. The children are displeased, so the heroes tell them to think of Lapras' feelings. The children understand that and promise to return Lapras to its home. Serena analyzes the map, seeing there is a river that connects to the sea. After walking a bit, they encounter a giant boulder in the river. The heroes send Luxio, Chespin, Hawlucha, Froakie and Fennekin. Hawlucha uses High Jump Kick, Froakie Cut, Luxio Wild Charge, Chespin Tackle and Fennekin Scratch. The attack destroy the boulder, so they continue towards the sea. However, they encounter Jessie and Meowth, though James is not present. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, which gets countered by Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball. The heroes tell the Lapras Defense Corps to go with Lapras, as they battle Team Rocket. However, Jessie releases a smoke, distracting the twerps, as she goes after Lapras. The children continue, but encounter James and Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam, confusing Lapras. They boards the submarine with Jessie and Meowth, who attempt to take Lapras. The children go on Lapras, defending it from Team Rocket. Heidi remembers the chocolate, so Jay gives it to her, so she feeds Lapras, who regains its strength. Team Rocket attempt to get Lapras, who uses Water Gun to retaliate. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo, who uses Shadow Ball, which Lapras avoids. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo Dark Pulse, but get intercepted, for two more Lapras appear. They use Ice Beam, freezing Team Rocket. Ash, Serena and Clemont arrive, so Pikachu uses Electro Ball to blast Team Rocket off. Later, the Lapras rejoins with its family, but comes back to the children, who bid it farewell. Lapras leaves, so the children wonder if they will see it again. The heroes leave, while Bonnie says goodbye to her new friends. Debuts Character *Heidi *Jay *Kye Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Lapras (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Lapras (US) *This episode is the season finale of the first season of Pokémon the Series: XY. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes directed by Takuo Suzuki